


Use Your Hands (You Know You Love to Get Them Dirty)

by queeniegalore



Series: Wishlist Verse [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to For Once I Could Go Off. Ray and Walt go on a road trip and discover some important truths about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Hands (You Know You Love to Get Them Dirty)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sleeper Awake by Sara Blasko, and you DEFINITELY have to listen to that song at least once while reading this fic. It sets the perfect sunny, sleepy, sexy mood. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor have any association with the real people the characters are based on. Pure non-profit fiction.

_Later, On the Road_  
  
“Walt, your car’s a piece of shit,” Ray announced, sticking his head out the window and into the Oklahoma sunshine, almost losing his sunglasses to the wind.  
  
Walt looked at him placidly. “Keep talking like that and I’ll leave you in the middle of the road out here in buttfuck nowhere,” he said. “My car is awesome and I wanna hear you say it.”  
  
Ray pulled his head back in and slumped back into the seat, spreading himself out as much as possible. “It would be awesome,” he conceded, “if you had any damned air con. Honestly homes, if you’d told me about that I would have caught a plane and left your sweet ass to drive cross-country on your own.”  
  
Walt stroked his steering wheel, silently apologising to his Trans-Am for subjecting it to Ray Person for the week it was gonna take them to drive from California to Virginia. And for last night when they’d jerked each other off in the back seat.  
  
“Don’t front, you couldn’t have gone that long without my sweet ass and you know it,” he said lightly, eyeing Ray. Even in the sweltering heat he looked good, his black wifebeater sticking to his skin with sweat, his tattoos gleaming. Walt licked his lips, _tried_ to concentrate on the road. It didn’t seem fair; apparently having Italian heritage meant Ray could spend three minutes in the Cali sunshine and turn into a bronzed god, tanned all over. It was _distracting_.  
  
“Think cold thoughts,” he advised, half talking to himself. “Snow, rain, the Iceman…”  
  
“Vanilla Ice,” Ray added, and then spontaneously broke out into “Ice Ice Baby” at the top of his lungs, finishing by swatting Walt’s leg and telling him word to his mother.  
  
Walt snorted. “How did you _never_ figure out that you’re gay, Jesus Christ.”  
  
Ray sat up and looked at him sternly over the top of his aviators. “How many times do I have to tell you? I’m _not gay_.”  
  
Walt would never say it out loud, but _damn_ he thought those fucking stupid Elvis glasses were sexy. He’d spent half the war fixating on them and the other half being mortified at himself. It hadn’t gotten any better out in the real world, either.  
  
He tried to cover it up by fucking with him. “Ray, for the last time, I’m not going to call you rockstar-esque, that’s just dumb. Face facts, you spent half of last night sucking my dick, you’re fucking gay.”  
  
“I might be bisexual,” Ray said musingly, “I enjoyed sucking your cock, sure, but I would still bang the fuck out of Jessica Simpson if she showed up in the back seat right now.”  
  
Walt frowned. “Nice. First you insult my car, now this? Man, when we get to the motel tonight I am gonna fuck you up.”  
  
“Kinky. I like it.” Ray put one foot up on the dash, which kinda pissed Walt off but he figured he could pick his battles. “Who would have thought that the little blond twink would turn out to be the butch one?”  
  
“One, cut it out with that twink shit,” Walt said, pointing at Ray. “Two, do I need to give you another lecture on gender stereotypes and the artificial bipolarisation of gay relationships? Because we’ve got a lot of road to cover before the next stop, Ray-Ray, and I’m sweating caffeine right now.”  
  
“Ugh, homes, for a country bumpkin you sure use some big words. You’ve been spending way too much time with Brad.”  
  
Walt snuck a look sideways at Ray, who was still tapping out the rhythm to “Ice Ice Baby”on his thigh. He grinned, and Ray laughed, dimples popping up on his cheeks.  
  
“Wait, did you make that up?”  
  
“Yeah I made it up,” Walt said, “Now shut the fuck up and pass me another Coke.”  
  
***  
  
The motel they stopped at that night only had a double room available, and they piled all their shit up on the spare bed before collapsing exhausted and squished together on the other.  
  
“Should have held out for the honeymoon suite, homes,” Ray complained, stretching out. Walt climbed on top of him.  
  
“I don’t think this place even has a honeymoon suite,” he said, running his hands up the smooth muscles of Ray’s arms and over his shoulders. The best thing about being out of the fucking Marines was finally being able to see Ray’s skin on a regular basis. As a civilian, Ray mostly lived in wife-beaters and shorts, and frankly, Walt was A-OK with that development.  
  
“I guess it’d be a pretty shitty honeymoon,” Ray said, bringing Walt back to earth. He put his hands on Walt’s waist and smiled up at him. “We’re going to Hawaii on ours, just so you know.” He slipped his hands under Walt’s shirt and stroked the bare skin, digging his thumbs into the muscle.  
  
Walt’s breath hitched. “Thought you weren’t gay,” he said, trying to keep up with the conversation. “Can’t marry a dude if you’re not gay, which means no honeymoons _any_ where.”  
  
Ray’s hands slid up Walt’s sides, taking his tee-shirt with him. Walt got the hint and shrugged out of it, tossing it to the floor.  
  
“Pff, I don’t like labels,” Ray said, running his eyes up and down Walt’s naked chest. Walt found himself turning red, still not used to the attention. They’d spent six weeks in a field in Iraq desperate for privacy, jerking each other off through their camis, then another week at Brad’s trying not to offend the Iceman’s delicate sensibilities. Even the night at the hotel had been spent getting drunk and falling asleep in each other’s arms, waking up in the middle of the night to a blurred, awkward blowjob from Ray. Actually having time, and a bed, was still a novelty.  
  
He tried to hide his blush by dropping forwards and burying his face in Ray’s neck, licking at his skin. He tasted good, like salt and sweat, and Ray made an appreciative sound, trailing his fingers up Walt’s back. “The only label I need,” he continued, somewhat breathlessly, “is one that says _Property of Walt Hasser_ on my ass.”  
  
Walt laughed and spread kisses all over Ray’s collarbone. “I’ll remember that next time we pass a tattoo parlour,” he promised.  
  
Ray grinned at him happily and tugged at his hair, tilted his head into a kiss. Walt licked into his mouth, sucked at his bottom lip. “I like where this is going,” he whispered.  
  
“Mmmm,” Ray agreed, and rolled them to the side, pushing a thigh between Walt’s legs and pressing it gently up against his dick. Walt gasped into his mouth, reached down to grab Ray’s ass and pull him in tighter.  
  
Ray wasn’t done talking. “Hawaii,” he insisted, working on their pants, getting them opened and pushed down to their thighs. “I wanna do this on a beach. Sand everywhere, real beach sand. I wanna see you in the waves, looking like some cheesy Sports Illustrated model.” He got a hand around Walt’s dick, and Walt arched into it, clutched at his shoulders.  
  
“I wanna fuck you in a tropical resort while some flunky brings us cocktails,” Ray continued in a low voice, the one he used where it didn’t even matter to Walt what the fuck he said, as long as he kept talking. He was thrusting into Ray’s hand now, messy with precome, feeling like it was gonna be over way too soon but completely unable to stop. Ray’s lips were at his ear, sending shivers down his spine, and the taste and smell and feel of him was everywhere. It was all still so _new_ to Walt; he knew he didn’t have a fucking chance.  
  
“I wanna spread you out on a nice big bed in the sunshine and keep you there for hours.” Ray squeezed his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head of Walt’s cock. Walt closed his eyes and whimpered helplessly, jerking into it. “Wanna suck your cock until the only word you can remember is my fucking name…”  
  
“Oh, Christ, Ray,” Walt moaned, and came hard, all over Ray’s hand and shirt. Pulses of pleasure raced through his body, completely short circuiting his brain. He felt so damn good he couldn’t believe it was real. “God, I love your fucking _mouth_.”  
  
Ray caught his eye and slowly licked the come off his hand, smearing it over his lips. “I’d love your fucking mouth on my _dick_ ,” he said. Walt felt his eyes drift shut again, overwhelmed for a moment, but then he opened them and saw Ray looking at him with this intense expression, turned on and loving and apprehensive, and Walt nodded.  
  
“Yeah, ok,” he breathed, and slid down the bed. He’d never actually done this before, but the principle was pretty clear. He stroked Ray’s dick a few times, looked up at him again, and then slowly slid it into his mouth. Ray’s whole body jolted, like he’d gotten an electric shock, and Walt figured he was doing ok so far. He went down as far as he could, with Ray’s hand hesitantly touching his cheek, until his eyes watered and he could feel the head of Ray’s cock pressing at the back of his throat. He pulled off with a gasp and glanced up at Ray, who was looking at him with something approaching awe.  
  
“You like that?” Walt asked, his voice raw. Ray, for the first time in living memory, was speechless. Walt had to admit, he was pretty impressed with himself. He smirked and went down again, sucking Ray hard and messy, moaning at the feeling of Ray’s hands getting pushier, gripping his hair, wanting to boss him around. Walt let him do it, let Ray guide him up and down, using his mouth like he wanted. Like Walt wanted. He took Ray’s balls in his hand, stroking them and then behind, rubbing until Ray made a desperate noise.  
  
“Walt, I’m gonna come,” he whispered, and he sounded _wrecked_. He half-heartedly tried to tug Walt away, but Walt just flicked his eyes up at him and stayed where he was, watching Ray’s face as he swallowed every drop.  
  
“Oh my god, Walt, are you fucking serious?” Walt crawled back up the bed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and Ray grabbed him and hauled him in close, panting hard. “You try and look all sweet and innocent, but I swear…”  
  
Walt let his head drop down to the pillow. He looked at Ray from the corner of his eye and shook his head.  
  
“Ray? You have no idea.”  
  
***  
  
The next day, Ray drove.  
  
Walt took a lot of convincing on that one, clutching the keys so tight he could feel them cutting into his palm, but he had to admit, Ray made some good arguments.  
  
“Walt, you’re being blond again. You let me drive you through a war in a humvee that was falling apart while you shot guns out the top, but you won’t let me drive your redneck-mobile across a flat highway where no one’s trying to kill us?”  
  
“I’ve had this car since I was fifteen,” Walt said weakly. “I worked summer jobs for years to pay to fix it up. I had posters of it stuck to my bedroom wall.”  
  
Ray patted his shoulder gently, his eyes big and sad. “I understand, homes. That is totally fucked up, but I get it, your car gives you wood. I promise I won’t hurt it.”  
  
Walt laughed, reluctantly, and held out the keys. “I honestly love you, Ray,” he said, “but if you kill my car I’m telling Brad what we did to his couch the other night. We understand each other?”  
  
It took him two hours of being on the road, clutching at the door and trying not to be a bitch-seat-driver, to figure out the weird look Ray gave him as he took the keys. It was the first time Walt had actually said he loved him, and it had come out so easily he hadn’t even thought about it.  
  
It wasn’t like Walt didn’t _know_ he loved Ray, and he was pretty sure Ray felt the same, though he was such an inbred ADD bumpkin he hadn’t said it. It was just that, suddenly, all these new possibilities were opening up in Walt’s world, and he was saying and doing shit he’d never really dared to even think about before. And it was because of fucking Ray Person. That genius, asshole, sexy fucker was gonna get _everything_ from Walt, and Walt realised he was perfectly happy to go along with it and see where it took him.  
  
He rested his head against the window and finally relaxed, studying Ray, his dark hair growing out, the stubble on his jaw. Ray flicked his eyes over and smiled, worried. “What? Am I holding the steering wheel wrong now?”  
  
“Nah, you’re ok,” Walt said, “Just checkin’ you out.”  
  
“Ahh.” Ray nodded, took a sip of water. “Yeah, I’m pretty hot shit.”  
  
Walt hummed and closed his eyes, let a few miles of road pass under them before speaking again. “You didn’t say it back.”  
  
Ray went quiet. Walt could just hear him tapping his fingers against the wheel. That was cool. Walt could wait.  
  
Eventually, Ray sighed. “Fucking hell, Walt. You’re supposed to be the smart one. Everyone knows I’m the dumb NASCAR hick and you’re the strangely perceptive corn-fed hick.”  
  
Walt didn’t say a word, just opened his eyes and looked at Ray steadily. Ray glanced at him sideways again.  
  
“You already know,” he said. “Right? You already fucking know, and you’re gonna make me say it out loud. Fuck you.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Walt licked his lips. If he was gonna do this, he supposed he had to be honest. “Yeah, and when I let you do that later tonight, you’ll be the first,” he said, his voice low. He watched Ray’s face closely, the way his cheeks were going bright red, the way his mouth was dropping open.  
  
“You’re just full of surprises today, Hasser,” Ray said, shaky. Walt tensed a little. He maybe should have left the secret confessions for when Ray _wasn’t_ behind the wheel of his cherry ’77 Trans-Am Bandit. “Please tell me you’re just screwing with me.”  
  
Walt sat up, twisting on the seat so he was facing Ray. “Breathe, Ray, I meant what I said about you killing my car.” Ray didn’t look any less freaked out. Walt rolled his eyes inwardly. He should have _known_ Ray would make a big deal out of this.  
  
He paused a second, trying to figure out how to put it into words. “I grew up gay on a farm in rural Virginia,” he started. “The most homoerotic thing I managed to do as a teenager was join the Marines. I’ve been in training or deployed for most of the last five years. It’s not like it was a _choice_. You’re just the first to get a shot.”  
  
“Holy shit,” Ray whispered, and swerved off the road. Walt nearly had a heart attack until he saw Ray was just pulling over, parking haphazardly on the soft shoulder. “Walt, oh my god.”  
  
Walt blinked uncertainly, but then Ray was lunging across the seat towards him, straddling his lap and grabbing the sides of his face. Walt looked up at him. “Something I said?”  
  
“Walt, you’re so fucking amazing,” Ray said. “What the fuck you’re doing with me, I’ll never figure out. I stayed up with Brad for six hours before we left, trying to come up with an answer. The only thing we could think of was that Saddam had gas after all and it messed with your smarts somehow.”  
  
Walt tried to protest, but Ray shoved his palm over his mouth. “I’ve fucked a few girls, ok, and I’ve had a few girlfriends I’ve cared about. But for most of my life the only person I loved who isn’t actually related to me was fucking Colbert.” He leaned in close looked into Walt’s eyes. “And even that doesn’t come close to the way I feel about you.”  
  
Walt felt like his head was going to fly off. He nodded, and Ray took his hand away. Walt swallowed. “That was pretty gay, right there.”  
  
Ray snorted and kissed him, more gently than Walt expected. “You’re not allowed to school me on being gay anymore, Hasser,” he said. “Turns out you’re the worst homosexual ever. How did I not know this? What did we _talk_ about for six weeks?”  
  
Walt raised his eyebrows. “You mean the six weeks we were part of an invading force in a hostile country full of people who wanted to kill us? The six weeks where we barely had any time alone at _all_? You’re totally right, Ray. I could have had Lilley film me talking about my sexual experience and let him show it to the whole platoon. That would have been awesome.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, all right. I just can’t believe you’re…” He couldn’t seem to get the word out.  
  
“A virgin?” Walt supplied, just to see the look on his face. “It’s only a technicality, Ray,” he continued, “apart from the stuff I’ve already done with _you_ , I got my dick sucked on libo, once. And I got drunk and fooled around with an officer from another unit back at Pendleton, and-”  
  
Ray shut him up by kissing him again, and Walt went with it, kissing him back in the hot sun, sliding his fingers through the sweat on Ray’s shoulders. They stayed like that, on the side of the road, for a long time, just making out like teenagers, completely fucking up their schedule.  
  
It was so worth it.  
  
***  
  
That night, thank god, they managed to get a king room. While Ray stayed outside to check the oil on the Trans-Am, Walt had a long shower and collapsed all over the giant bed, exhausted and horny and so keyed up he felt like he was gonna burst. He wasn’t really nervous, though; being technically a virgin was a way bigger deal to Ray than it was to him. Walt considered fucking Ray to be just the natural progression from all the other horny shit they did. For his part, Ray apparently wanted to run out and get promise rings engraved. It was actually kind of sweet, in his typically messed up way.  
  
He was lying there on his stomach in his boxers, feet on the pillow, when Ray came in and whistled. Walt blinked up at him, and his mouth went dry. He looked fucking amazing - wifebeater off and tucked into the back of his jeans, hands and forearms covered in grease.  
  
“Hey hey,” he said softly, “How’s the Bandit?”  
  
“S’all good,” Ray said, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Your baby will live to roast us alive all the way to VA.”  
  
“Oh, stop being such a bitch,” Walt said, and Ray dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed. He drew a line of oil down Walt’s cheek, then grinned and did the same thing to his nose. Walt rolled his eyes. “So mature.”  
  
“Yeah, look, have we met?” Ray asked, and crawled up onto the bed as Walt rolled onto his back. He ran his dirty hands up Walt’s side, then over his stomach, leaving black streaks behind.  
  
Walt swallowed. “Marking me up?” he asked, trying to keep his voice light. It was kind of surprising to realise how hot it was to have Ray dirty him up like that. Ray looked him in the eyes.  
  
“Marking my territory,” he said, and Walt bit his lip, holding out his arms.  
  
“All yours. Pure as the freshly driven snow.”  
  
Ray squeezed his eyes shut, like he was reining himself in, then settled himself on top of Walt, hands on either side of his face. “I’ve got a confession to make,” he said, face dark. “It might be a little weird.”  
  
“Have we met?” Walt repeated, mocking. He shrugged. “Hit me.”  
  
Ray took a deep breath. “The thought of some soft-cock officer pansy touching you makes me want to go punch something.” He dropped his head down to whisper against Walt’s lips. “And the thought of someone else sucking you off makes me wanna go blow shit up.”  
  
Walt’s dick twitched, obvious in his thin boxers, and Ray moved against him, grinding down. “I guess now we know who the kinky one is after all,” Walt said, breathless. “Found your alpha side, have you, Ray?”  
  
“I just think it’s best if I’m in charge,” Ray replied, smirking, “Considering it turns out I’ve got more experience in the anal sex department than the one in the relationship who is _actually_ gay.”  
  
Walt’s heart snagged on the word ‘relationship,’ and he gripped Ray around the waist and pulled him down, rubbing up against him. He was so turned on he thought he might pass out. “I’m cool with that,” he said, voice low. He could feel his cheeks turn red, almost couldn’t get the next words out. “Turns out I like it when you’re in charge. I guess we’re both the kinky one, huh.”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Walt,” Ray muttered, dropping his head to Walt’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’m gonna come in my pants before we even get started if you keep that up.”  
  
Walt laughed and kissed him, putting everything he had into it. Ray slid his lips down over Walt’s jaw to his neck, licking and biting, making Walt shiver, the feel of Ray’s stubble scraping against his skin sending goose bumps down his body. Ray wrapped his hand lightly around Walt’s throat, using his thumb to turn his face aside, and Walt whimpered  
  
“Like that, do you?” Ray asked, and licked at the sensitive skin under his ear, bit his earlobe. “I’m gonna have so much fun,” he whispered, “Figuring out all the kinky shit you like.”  
  
“Roger _that_.”  
  
They lay there like that for what felt like hours, just kissing, rubbing against each other, Ray holding Walt down where he wanted him and Walt giving in to it easily. He let Ray push him up against the pillows, then let out a sound of protest when Ray backed off and started to get up. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, settle down. I’ll be back in a second,” Ray said, but he kissed Walt some more before he could pull himself away. He disappeared into the bathroom, and Walt could hear him washing up. His heart skipped a few beats, like, now it was actually finally going to happen it was maybe a bigger deal than he’d thought.  
  
Ray came back, faint streaks of grease still painted over his forearms, and leaned in the doorway. “It’s weird,” he said, hooking a thumb in his jeans, “I figured you were the more experienced one, you know? You seemed like you had shit figured out. I thought I was just blundering along blind, fronting like crazy and trying to follow your lead.”  
  
“And here it turns out I’ve got no fucking clue what I’m doing after all?” Walt grinned faintly, “Disappointed?”  
  
Ray shook his head and walked back to the bed. “Fuck no. I finally feel like we’re on equal footing.” He paused next to the bed and undid his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Walt half sat up and trailed his fingers over Ray’s hips, across the tight skin just above his boxer-briefs. Ray caught his wrist and looked into his eyes. “I swear to god, the things I’ve been thinking about doing to you. I can’t believe no one’s ever done them to you before.”  
  
“I’m not that innocent,” Walt protested. He tried to pull his hand back and felt a pulse in his dick when Ray didn’t give it up straight away. “I’m not a boy scout. In case you’ve forgotten, we jerked each other off all over Iraq, _and_ Brad’s couch, _and_ my car.”  
  
“Not the same thing and you know it,” Ray said, and tugged at Walt’s shorts. “Why’re you still wearing these, Jesus.” He pulled them down and tossed them over the side of the bed, letting his eyes run over Walt’s body. Walt found he couldn’t look as Ray manhandled him around a bit, spreading his legs so he could fit into the vee of them. Even in the dim light of the bedside table he felt too exposed, too open.  
  
“Ever gotten this far before?” Ray asked, running his hands up the skin of Walt’s thighs, stopping just short of where Walt actually wanted them.  
  
“Went further than this, like, last night. Stop getting off on the stupid virgin thing.”  
  
“Are you kidding?” Ray asked incredulously, ducking down to slide his lips over Walt’s chest. “I’m gonna still be getting off on the virgin thing when we’re both fifty and I’ve fucked you a million times.”  
  
Walt closed his eyes and sank into the feeling of Ray surrounding him, his body and smell and voice taking him over. “You still haven’t fucked me _once_ ,” he murmured. “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”  
  
Ray ignored him, continuing his slow exploration of Walt’s body. His mouth sent shivers over Walt’s skin as he moved slowly down, alternately licking and kissing and always, always talking.  
  
“You’re so hot, look at you. I could make a million bucks filming you and putting you on the fucking internet, except the thought of anyone else seeing you like this kills me.” He spread Walt’s legs further, sliding down, and Walt stared at the ceiling, willing his heartbeat to slow. Every other time they’d gotten off together had been rushed, a couple blowjobs, handjobs, impatient and through their clothes like horny teenagers. They’d never even been completely naked together. Walt had never been naked with _anyone_.  
  
Oh, look, ok. There were the nerves after all.  
  
“Ray, hang on,” he started, tensing up, and Ray shushed him, looking up at him calmly.  
  
“I’m in charge, remember, and Ray-Ray says fucking relax and take it. This is going to be awesome and you know it.”  
  
“Wow, you’re so romantic,” Walt said, going for dry but barely managing to even get the words out. But he relaxed, and Ray just went back to what he was doing, kissing Walt’s thighs, ghosting his lips over Walt’s cock. He had to admit, it was pretty awesome so far and they hadn’t even done anything yet.  
  
“When you blew me last night,” Ray said suddenly, looking up, “was that the first time you’d ever done it?”  
  
Walt swallowed. “Yeah,” he said, and Ray let out a long breath.  
  
“If I’d known that, I would have come all over your face before you even got it in,” he admitted, and licked a long stripe up the underside of Walt’s cock. Walt gasped and gripped at the sheets. “Maybe it’s lucky you waited until today to tell me about this.”  
  
“ _Ray_.”  
  
Ray slid his mouth down over Walt’s cock, sucking hard straight away, and Walt threw his head back, pressing it into the pillow. It felt too good, all the anticipation heightening his senses.  
  
“I’m too close,” he said, tugging at Ray’s hair. “Stop it or I’m gonna…”  
  
Ray pulled off. “Oh, no you don’t,” he said, and moved back up the bed to lie over Walt. “When you come tonight it’s gonna be with me inside you.”  
  
Walt squeezed his eyes shut, willing his body to calm down. “Then get inside me, motherfucker,” he said, “I want it.”  
  
Ray nodded, and brought his hand to Walt’s mouth. “Spit.”  
  
Walt opened his eyes and looked at him in confusion, and Ray shrugged. “No lube. Have to make do.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Walt said weakly. “Condom?”  
  
Ray looked affronted. “In my jeans. I know better than to screw a jarhead without a condom, Walt. You guys’ll fuck anything.”  
  
“Obviously,” Walt said, and spat into Ray’s hand.  
  
“Atta boy,” Ray murmured, and Walt held his breath as Ray pressed at him, trying not to tense up as he got one, then two, fingers inside. “Damn, you look good,” Ray continued, pushing further in. He twisted his fingers a little, and Walt stared up at him with wide eyes.  
  
“God, it’s so…” he started, but couldn’t go on, because Ray was twisting his fingers again, and it felt like he was hitting all these switches Walt didn’t even know he _had_.  
  
“So what?” Ray asked, his breath sending little shivers over Walt’s skin. “Come on, Walt, talk to me here. It’s so _good_? _Hot_? _Dirty_?” Walt moaned, and Ray smirked. “Yeah, that’s it. You know, you come off all serene and shit, but lookit, two of my fingers in your ass and you turn into a complete mess.”  
  
“God you talk a lot,” Walt managed. “You think you’re gonna get around to fucking me any time soon?”  
  
“Whatever, Walt, you love it and you know it,” Ray said softly, and twisted his fingers one more time before pulling them out and leaning over the bed to get the condom. He sat back up and rolled it on, then licked the palm of his hand, stroking himself a few times. Walt had to look away before he shot off and completely ruined the moment.  
  
Ray touched the side of Walt’s cheek, bringing his gaze back. “You good?”  
  
Walt nodded, and held Ray’s eyes as he spat into his own hand, used it to coat Ray’s dick. “Yeah. _Please_ , Ray.”  
  
Ray leaned back over him, hitching Walt’s legs up around his hips. “No one’s fucked you but me,” Ray breathed, positioning himself at Walt’s entrance, nudging in, “and no one’s ever _gonna_ fuck you but me.”  
  
Walt wanted to say something about Ray’s newfound dominant streak and how hot it was, but he could no longer form words. He clutched at Ray’s shoulder, slick with sweat, gazed up into his eyes, and felt himself just _split open_ on his cock. It was the most intense thing that had ever happened to him in his life. Ray started slow, letting him ease into it, and Walt bit his lip as he felt every inch of him stretching him open, sliding in until he was deep inside. “Still good?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Walt gasped, “yeah, don’t stop.” It hurt, a little, but not bad enough to overwhelm him, and he could already feel the pain melting into pleasure.  
  
Ray groaned and started moving, setting an easy rhythm that sent slow tremors through Walt’s body. “I’ve wanted this so bad,” he whispered. “I had no idea it was gonna be like this, no fucking idea how good you were gonna feel on me.” He fisted one hand gently in Walt’s hair and Walt whimpered, letting Ray hold him and kiss him and fuck him. He felt totally out of his depth, like his whole world had coalesced into Ray and there was nothing left _but_ Ray. It was like they’d been building up to that moment for weeks, like everything they’d done had been leading up to it, and Walt knew that it couldn’t last, was too damn _good_ to last. He could feel his orgasm growing, could tell by the noises Ray was making that he was close too, and it was that thought, that Ray was _inside_ him and was gonna _come_ inside him, that set him off. He reached between them desperately and grabbed his dick, stroking it quick and dirty as Ray dropped his head to watch.  
  
“Oh my god, you’re gonna come on my cock,” Ray moaned. “Fuck, Walt, _do it_ , do it for me…”  
  
“Keep talking,” Walt begged, as he felt it hit, waves of pleasure centring in his dick. He fixed his eyes on Ray’s mouth. “Don’t you stop fucking talking to me.”  
  
Ray’s grip on his hair tightened. “You’re such a kinky little shit, I fucking love it, love the feel of you…Jesus, the feel of you coming around me, c-coming all over me..” He faltered, and bit Walt’s shoulder, and Walt was _gone_ , come painting his stomach and mixing with the grease marks Ray’d left. He barely registered it as Ray followed him over the edge, pumping into him hard before going still and tense and biting as he came. Walt felt like he was going to _faint_.  
  
He didn’t actually pass out, but it was a near thing. Ray pulled out slowly – Walt didn’t want to know what he did with the condom – and stretched out beside him, panting like he’d just run a marathon. Walt rolled onto his side and threw an arm over his chest, noticing with interest how fast Ray’s heart was beating, how shaky his hands were.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
Ray shook his head, lifted a trembling hand to Walt’s mouth. “You even have to ask? Fuck, I _was_ wrong about you being the smart one.” He smiled and pulled Walt in closer, holding him gently like he was about to break apart. “I’m fucking awesome.”  
  
“Yeah,” Walt mumbled, eyes heavy. He needed another shower, but he felt like he was going to sleep for a week. “You really are.”  
  
He drifted off to the feel of Ray kissing the top of his head, whispering something he couldn’t catch. It didn’t matter. They’d said it all, anyway.

 ***  
  
The next morning, Walt was back in the driver’s seat.  
  
He felt good, stroking the dash fondly and squinting into the morning sun, relishing the thought of a long, hot day behind the wheel of his baby, just him and Ray and the freeway ahead of them. They were stocked up on M&Ms and Coke, they had three different Johnny Cash albums on tape, and the Bandit was ready and raring to go. Fucking perfect.  
  
Ray slid in besides him, smirking at him fondling the car. “You need me to give you two lovebirds some time alone? I totally get it, our night of passion’s got nothing on what you have with this hunk of metal. I’m happy to play second fiddle, don’t even sweat it.” He settled his sunglasses on top of his head and sat there smugly, like a total asshole.  
  
Walt had never been more attracted to him in his life. He looked at him, at those ridiculous fucking pimp-glasses, and on impulse reached over and snatched them away, sliding them on. He gave Ray his biggest shit-eating grin and resisted the urge to check out how they looked in the rear-view mirror. Ray gaped, speechless and Walt just grinned bigger, touching his tongue to the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Hawaii, huh?” he asked casually, putting the Bandit into gear. He felt like he could kick the world’s ass, like he was total hot shit. He figured it was the glasses, he must have found the secret to Ray’s powers.  
  
Ray shook his head and huffed out a laugh, shading his eyes with his hand. “Yeah,” he said faintly. “Definitely.”  
  
“Nice.” Walt couldn’t help himself, he flipped down the sun visor and glanced in the mirror. They looked _awesome_. He revved the engine, felt it rumble all around him. It was gonna be a good day.  
  
“Hey, Walt?” Ray propped his foot up on the dash and rested his head against the window, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful Walt couldn’t even bring himself to care about the foot on the dash thing.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“I meant to say I love you too.”  
  
Walt laughed happily, and tore out of the parking lot, hitting the open road.  
  
“Yeah. I know.”


End file.
